


New Beginnings

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, New Year's Resolutions, New Years Eve, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Hermione's original plan, Party, Rekindled Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Despite getting the invite to the party her ex was throwing with his new flame Hermione was firmly set on spending her New Year’s Eve at home, curled up with a book and hot chocolate, when you’re on yet another break with your boyfriend what else was there to do? That is before a chance encounter with Ginny, who persuades her that it is time to dust off her party dresses and come out and celebrate.She reluctantly agrees, not knowing what she was letting herself in for.The night of the party comes, she gets there and decides she needs to sit and think. She realises that she can’t do it. Until one Draco Malfoy arrives and changes her mind… the night is looking up. But that isn’t all there is.





	New Beginnings

New Year’s Eve had never been Hermione’s favourite day of the Holiday Season, the whole new beginnings side of it was something that she couldn’t deal with. She adores Christmas but by the time New Year’s rolls around she is over parties and festivities. She’d much rather just spend the night in her comfiest pyjamas curled up reading a good book and drinking copious amounts of hot chocolate. In fact, that was exactly how she had spent the last three since she and Ron had broken up. 

This year though, if a few people get their way, she will be heading out to a party. A party throw not only by her ex but also by the ex of her on again off again boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She still would rather stick to her original plans but knew that she would never be able to convince Ginny or Luna that it would be the best option, nor would she convince Draco, though she couldn’t see their current break ending in the two days between now and the party. 

 

Just about to it down at a quiet corner table in the Leaky Cauldron before ordering lunch, Hermione’s heart fell when she saw Ginny sat at the bar looking towards her, so much for her quiet lunch, she thought to herself as she smiled over at the redhead. After deciding what to order she moved towards the bar beside Ginny. “Afternoon,” she smiled. “I thought you’d be at home, or at the Burrow still,” Hermione said. 

“I had work to do,” Ginny shrugged. Ork she could easily have done away from the office. “And to tell you the truth I wanted to get away.” She blushed. “I love them all, but the tension this year was unbearable.” 

“Was it that bad?” Ginny had told her weeks ago about Ron wanting to bring Astoria to The Burrow for Christmas. Surprisingly that news hadn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. She was more shocked that they’d ended up together really. 

“Ron came home with a Slytherin,” Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look. “What do you think?”

“I can’t see Molly being pleased in the slightest, even less with her being a Greengrass,” Hermione admitted. 

“Yeah, mum was passive aggressive all day,” Ginny shook her head. “I love her, but sometimes wonder if her methods always work. Anyway, let’s talk about something else.” 

At this point, a staff member came to take their orders. Once they were done Hermione looked back at her table, “would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” Ginny said looking at the table. “We can talk about New Year plans.” She grinned. 

Hermione sighed as she led the way over and sat in her seat again. Ginny sat in the chair opposite. 

“Ron and Astoria are throwing a New Year’s Eve party, and everyone's invited. You’ve got to come.” Ginny pleaded. “New Year’s hasn’t been the same without you. And I need someone to cover for me.” 

“Can’t you get Luna or Harry to do that?” Hermione shook her head, “I just wa-”

Ginny cut her off, “no, you’re not spending another New Year’s Eve curled up at home wallowing.” 

“I’m not wallowing!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“You totally are, so you and Ron didn’t work out, and things with your mystery fella are rocky, you can still enjoy yourself.” 

“I know, I do enjoy myself with my night in.” 

“Well, this one you’re coming out forgetting about things and having fun.” 

“Fine,” Hermione conceded, knowing how stubborn the younger redhead can be she knew she wouldn’t win. “I’ll go to the stupid party… happy?” 

“Promise?”

“I promise, no I swear, no I  _ solemnly  _ swear that I will spend New Year's Eve with you and everyone else at Ron’s party rather than at home alone.” 

 

As the two women ate their lunches and went their separate ways Hermione was about ready to kick herself, why had she said that? There was no way she could back out now. But with how things were going between her and Draco maybe a night out was just what she needed. She just hoped that he wouldn’t be there. 

It had been two weeks since they split, yes this was only a ‘break’ but in the last year, it seemed like they’d spent more time on breaks than they had together as a couple. This wasn’t a relationship and Hermione didn’t think that she could do this for much longer. It wasn’t fair, on either of them. She couldn’t kid herself about being completely blameless in it all - after all, she hadn’t told anyone  _ who  _ she was dating. She was just worried at how they’d take it. Though if they can be okay with Ron and Astoria, maybe there was hope for her and Draco? 

 

New Year’s Eve came around all too quickly for Hermione, things between her and Draco still hadn’t improved, which made the thought of going to Ron’s party even worse. She’d just got in from a long day at work, ready to sit down when she heard movement in the living room. With a sigh, she headed through to discover the source of the noise, just in time to see a blonde stepping out of the fireplace. 

“Luna, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked, astounded to see her there. 

“We’ve come to get ready with you,” she said apologetically. “I think Ginny wanted to make sure you actually came.” She added, answering Hermione’s question before she even had time to ask it. 

Just then the empty grate roared to life again as Ginny appeared before stepping out beside Luna. 

“Evening,” Hermione said to the other interloper. 

“We thought we’d come and keep you company while getting ready.” Ginny smiled a Hermione as she held up the backs she had in her hands. 

“Sure,” Hermione smiled at Luna. “Well, I just got in from work so I need and drink and rest first.” 

“A drink sounds good,” Ginny said, moving past the others towards the kitchen. 

Hermione just shook her head as she linked arms with Luna and followed Ginny towards her own kitchen. As she reached the kitchen and watched Ginny pour out three glasses of wine Hermione sighed, “I meant a cup of tea,” she moved towards the kettle but Ginny blocked her path and handed her a full glass instead, which she reluctantly took. 

“I figured it would get you in the party mood,” Ginny shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded, “you’re probably right.” She sat down and sipped her wine. “How long till we have to get ready?” 

“An hour,” Luna said, “we got here early. I can’t believe you went into work today.” 

“I chose to. I didn’t mind,” she shrugged, it wasn’t a bad deal. The Ministry didn’t grind to a halt just because it was the holidays. She did get Christmas Day off though. 

“At least you’re not  _ still _ at work,” Ginny said, smiling. 

“I swore to you that I’d come to the party,” Hermione noted. “I wouldn’t go back on that - however much I wanted to.” 

“Good,” Ginny’s smile widened, “though if you’d tried I would have found you anyway.” 

“And you never want to break a promise to this one,” Luna added, the look on her face told Hermione that she had and that it wasn’t a good thing.

“Anyway, I’m here, I’m going to the party so it doesn’t matter.” Hermione offered. “Are you meeting Harry and Neville at the party?” She asked, turning the attention on the other two. 

“Yeah,” the smiled. “They’re helping Astoria set everything up.” 

“That makes sense,” Hermione smiled, she remembered how useless Ron was at getting ready for things she was sure Astoria would be happy for some help. 

“And what about you?” Luna asked, “will we finally meet your mystery man?” 

“Um,” Hermione took a few sips to stall for time. “I don't honestly know.” Her eyes moved between the other two, after another large sip of wine and a deep breath she began speaking, well rambling, “we’re currently on a break, I've lost count of how many that's been now.”

“Do you love him?” Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione with a suspicious look on her face. “Or was he just a rebound from Ron?”

“I love him, it was a total surprise when I realised though,” Hermione said. “And I may as well tell you who he is. It's Draco.”

The other girls birth happier, after how he was at school he was beyond the last person they expected. 

“I can see why that was a surprise,” Ginny noted, “and why you chose to hide it.”

“Are you happy with him?” Luna asked gently.

“Yes,” Hermione said, “or I could be.”

“Then you need to tell him that,” Luna smiled. 

“Tonight,” Ginny added, “new year, new start for the two of you.” She smiled.

“Yeah,” Hermione smiled back, “if he's there that is.”

“I'm sure he will be,” Luna smiled, “we could always send him a message to see if he is?”

“No!”  Hermione exclaimed, “I don't want to seem desperate.”

“If it comes from one of us you won't,” Luna smiled. “When you guys came back to Hogwarts to complete your education Draco and I became friends.” She added with a smile, “so it wouldn't be suspicious if I asked him.”

“Sure,” Hermione said, smiling as the fact she'd finally told someone who she was dating with no issues, maybe she'd been worrying about nothing all this time? 

“Should we go and start getting ready?” Hermione asked now she was looking forward to this party she was happy to get ready. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ginny said, glad that Hermione had finally changed her tune. “Join us once you've sent Draco the message Luna?” She asked as she got to her feet. 

“Sure,” the blonde agreed with a smile, getting her wand out as the other two left.

 

Hermione and Ginny made their way through the flat towards Hermione's bedroom. Their now half full glasses in their hands and Ginny clutching her bags. As Hermione pushed the door open there was a flash of ginger as Crookshanks darted down the hall. They walked into the room putting her things down Ginny made a beeline for Hermione's wardrobe to see what she could pull out for Hermione to wear. 

Hermione sat down in her bed, placing her glass down as she watched in horror at the clothes Ginny was piling on the ottoman at the foot of her bed. Deciding it was only fair, Hermione pulled Ginny's bags towards her to see what she was planning to wear. She pulled out a gorgeous sequined dress in the most exquisite emerald green that would fit her curves and compliment Ginny's colouring wonderfully. “This is beautiful,” she said at the same moment as Ginny exclaimed: “perfect!” Hermione looked up to see what Ginny had found and groaned aloud as she saw the dress Ginny was hoping up and the glint in her eye. 

“Damn,” she moaned, “I thought I'd got rid of that.” It was a very short silver dress that Draco had got her for one of their very first dates. She wasn't all that comfortable in it until she saw the look in his eyes when she saw her in it. She'd never had someone look at her in that way, never thought anyone would ever look at her in that way. It seemed fitting to wear it tonight and got things off with Draco, properly, once and for all.

“Well you clearly didn't and I definitely think you should wear it,” Ginny said. “You'll look hot. If nothing else you'll show that idiot of a brother of mine what he's missing out on.”

“Woah,” Luna said, picking that moment to walk in. “That's a stunning dress.”

Hermione sighed, “it may be, but I don't think it's appropriate for tonight.” She looked at Luna, “well what did he say?” 

“He said he's going,” Luna smiled, “which is why I know that dress will be perfect. After all, I was with him when he got it.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at this news, “pardon?”

“Yeah, he wanted a female opinion and trust me, out of his options that was the best for you.”

“Okay, fine. I'll wear it,” Hermione said as she knelt down and pulled a box from beneath her bed, opening it up she revealed some silver gladiator sandals that work perfectly with the dress she was clearly having to wear. “So what are you wearing tonight?” Hermione asked Luna as she moved to return all the discarded clothes to her wardrobe. 

“What I'm in,” Luna said spinning on the spot. She was wearing a rainbow-striped playsuit that suited her more than anything. “With the addition of heels,” she added pulling some platform wedges out of one of the bags Ginny had bought with her. 

 

An hour, and the second bottle of wine, later the three girls were changed and ready to leave. 

“Apparatus or floor powder?” Hermione asked. 

“Apparate,” Ginny answered, “it's quicker and Ron said he didn't want everyone arriving via the fireplace.”

So all holding onto Ginny, because she knew the best place near Ron's to head to, they were off. In the blink of an eye, their surroundings changed from the inside of Hermione's flat to a quiet residential street in what looked to be the outskirts of a city. 

“Where in Merlin's name are we?” Hermione asked, this certainly wasn't anywhere near where she lived when she was with Ron. 

“On the outskirts of Derby, Ron and Astoria live in one of her family homes. It's just up this way.” Ginny replied as she led the way up what turned out to be a cul-de-sac. Ending on a rather large house named  _ Greengrass Lodge _ . Clearly, this was their destination. 

Hermione followed Ginny and Luna down The winding driveway, astounded at the sheer magnitude of the house and how clear it was, to her at least, that Ron had landed firmly on his feet after their break up. It made her stop and question everything with her and Draco. She suddenly didn't want to go in. Finding a bench just outside the door she sat down needing a minute to herself. She waved the others inside with a forced smile on her face as she began to wonder what exactly she was doing in her own life and where she could make some changes. 

 

After quite some time sat on that freezing cold bench Hermione came to the conclusion that she needed to go home. As much as she was Ted to be there with her friends she had couldn't go in there and face seeing her ex all happy and loved up when things between her and Draco were so uncertain. She stood up looking towards the front door she thought better than to go and find Ginny. She'd face her wrath another day. As she headed back up the driveway, her eyes downcast, she heard an all too familiar drawl: “fancy seeing you here?” Draco said, “you aren't leaving already?”

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look up at him, not with everything going on in her head. “Y- yes,” she just about managed to stutter, “I changed my mind and just want to go home.” She shivered as she spoke. It really was cold out and she hadn't thought to bring a coat of any description, seeing as she hadn't planned on being outside for very long.

Before she knew it Draco was placing his own jacket around her shoulders, his hands feasting there before moving to her chin to get her to finally look up at him. 

“Please stay?” Draco begged, something so out of the ordinary for him that Hermione felt her resolve disappear. “I want to spend tonight with my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, “and who is that then?” she knew she was being ? which would annoy him greatly but it was all she could do to hide her worry that he didn't mean her. 

“You,” he grinned. “Now let's get you inside before you freeze to death.”

He led her inside, wrapping his arm somewhat territorially around her waist. “Don't think that this means we just pick up where we left off,” she hissed loud enough that only he could hear her as they stepped into the foyer of the house. 

“I know that,” he quickly retorted, “do you think this is my first day with you?”

Hermione was t keen on the sarcastic tone in his voice. She suddenly became nervous as they made their way further through the house, the further in they got the !ore people they saw. She found a small alcove and pulled Draco into it before turning to face him. “Are we really going to do this?” She asked. 

Draco looked puzzles, “do what?” He asked, taking a step towards her. 

“This,” she pointed between the two of them, “become us again, and here of all places.”

“I don't see a problem with it,” he grinned, taking another step towards her, backing her up against the wall. Before she knew what was happening she had her back against the wall and Draco was lifting her up as he missed her !ore passionately than he had for a long time. 

They only broke apart when they heard a cough from behind Draco. “There you are,” Ginny huffed. “We thought you'd got lost, or abandoned us!”

Hermione peered over Draco's shoulder and couldn't help but laugh at Ginny, who was stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, it was such a Mrs Weasley pose, it just looked odd on her. “Sorry,” she muttered, as Draco finally put her down and she righted her dress. “We're coming now.”

“I was only joking,” Ginny smiled. “Harry spotted you come in, nice to see you've patched things up.” She nodded at Draco before making her way back to the others.

“Well, that was…” Draco said, tailing off unable to think of how to finish. 

“Unexpected for a start,” Hermione blushed, “then awkward when Ginny appeared from nowhere.”

“Why wasn't she more confused about it being me?” He asked, eyeing Hermione curiously.

Hermione blushed at that, “I told them, her and Luna, about us earlier in when we were getting ready. Hope that was okay?”

“Of course it was,” Draco smiled. “It was you who wanted to keep quiet about it though.”

“I know, I think hearing people be okay with Ron and Astoria made me realise it was silly to hide it.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad.” He said taking her hand and leading her into the open, “Now let's go and celebrate.”

 

Eventually, they found Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville in the living room. There were many awkward encounters from people they went to school with, yet they'd both somehow managed to avoid their exes. 

“Finally decided to join us then?” Harry grinned, enveloping his best friend in a hug, “it's been too long.”

“I know, I've just never been able to face it before now.” Draco hovered at Hermione's side, nervous about how some of this group would take his relationship with Hermione. 

Harry turned to Draco and simply held out his hand to his childhood enemy. “Welcome to the group,” he said as Draco shook his hand. 

Draco, stunned at the welcome it wasn't what he was expecting at all, sat in one of the vacant chairs and pulled Hermione into his lap. 

 

After a while Ginny stood up, “I’m going for a wander,” she declared. Looking pointedly at Hermione and Luna in turn, “anyone wants to join me?” 

Hermione remembered Ginny’s comment about needing someone to cover for her, figuring now was that point, she got to her feet and, along with Luna, followed Ginny out of the room. 

“What exactly are we doing?” She asked Ginny quietly as they passed a group of girls that Hermione was sure had been Slytherin’s back at Hogwarts. 

“Taking a peek around,” Ginny smiled, “I want to know what kind of place my brother is living in now.” 

“I don’t know,” Hermione stalled, “is this really such a good idea?” 

“You can just mill around down here and be our lookout?” Luna suggested gently, “one of us needs to go upstairs and keep an eye on this one,” she nudged Ginny in the ribs. 

“Okay,” Hermione said, realising it was probably the best idea. 

“Thanks, you’re a star!” Ginny said, throwing her arms around Hermione’s neck and hugging her a little too tightly. 

“Go on then,” she shooed the younger women up the stairs, “and don’t take too long!” She warned. 

It was awkward hovering around the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, not because the place was empty but because it wasn’t and the people there weren’t people she really knew from school. That was until she heard the familiar Irish lilt of Seamus Finnigan. “Hermione Granger,” he said with a broad grin. “You’re a sight for sore eyes! It’s been far too long missy, where’ve you been hiding.” 

Before she could even answer Dean Thomas appeared at his side. Repeating much the same comments his best friend made. 

“Hey you two,” she smiled at them. “Yeah, it’s been a while,” she shrugged. “Things went a bit pear-shaped with Ron and I’d kind of gone into hibernation mode.” She looked between them, saw their hands clutched in each others. “How are things with you two?” 

“Good,” Seamus said, holding up their hands. “Dean here came to find me once the war was over, and we had a long talk and we’ve been together pretty much since then.” 

Dean leant his head on Seamus’s shoulder as the other boy spoke. “I never realised how much he meant to me until I nearly lost him.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” She smiled, sitting herself down on the bottom step. “I’m so glad we all managed to get through the war, and that we’ve gone on to find happiness.” 

“Have you though?” Dean asked, “you and Ron never worked out, but have you found anyone else?” 

“I have actually,” Hermione blushed, “I’m with Draco now,” she looked up at their faces, happy not to see shock written all over them. “We got close when we returned to Hogwarts,” she smiled, thinking about that blissful year back in the castle. “And things… developed between us.” 

“Wow,” Dean and Seamus said together. “Congratulations!” They enveloped her in a hug at the news. “So where is he then?” They asked her, scanning the area around the three of them. 

“In the living room with Neville and Harry, she said, nodding in the direction of the living room. “I’m just waiting for Ginny and Luna then we will be heading back in there.” 

“I may go and say hello to them, see you in a bit?” Seamus said, as he and Dean moved past her and headed in the direction of the other boys. 

A few moments later Hermione heard footsteps on the stairs behind her, she turned to see Ginny and Luna coming back down, with grins on their faces. Clearly, something that they had found had amused them. 

“What’s tickled you two?” She asked, partly wishing she’d gone up there so she’d seen whatever it was for herself. 

“Just that Ron will not be comfortable here for all that long, not with how the place is decorated and furnished,” Ginny smirked. “There’s too much Slytherin paraphernalia around,” she added. 

“I’m sure they’ll redecorate, or find somewhere else,” Hermione said, remembering the months that she’d spent redecorating the flat she lived in with Ron, it had taken far too long for them to both find a style that made them both happy and comfortable. 

“You think they will last then?” Luna asked, “you haven’t even seen them together yet.” 

“I’m sure Ron isn’t stupid, they’ll last, he wouldn’t have taken her to The Burrow if he didn’t believe that,” tears suddenly sprang to her eyes at the thought of that. The only reason he’d ever taken her was that she was already like one of the family, that should have made her realise that things were never so rosy between them. But that was all in the past now, there was no use bringing it all backup. “Should we head back to the boys then?” She asked, hoping that being back with Draco would shake these thoughts from her head. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ginny agreed, “let’s hope they’ve been civil to one another in our absence.” 

“I’m sure they will have,” Luna said, in a dreamy voice as they all headed back to the living room. 

The boys were all sat there, with the addition of Dean and Seamus. As the girls got nearer there were rounds of hugs as the newcomers laid eyes on Ginny and Luna. They all settled back down and started talking, and reminiscing about their pasts and what had been going on since their time at school. 

 

Before they knew it, it was getting nearer to midnight, champagne was being handed out. Ron and Astoria had joined the group in the living room, which wasn’t as awkward as Hermione had expected. 

“Are you all enjoying the party?” Astoria asked the group as she settled down next to Ron, smoothing wrinkles out of her skirt. 

“Yes,” Ginny smiled, “it’s been fun.” 

“You have a beautiful house,” Luna said with a smile and a knowing wink to Hermione and Ginny. 

“Thank you,” Ron and Astoria said in unison. “Most of it is still the way mum had decorated it,” Astoria added with a wistful smile. 

“I thought I’d recognised her style,” Draco said, having seen it in the main family home when he was dating Astoria. 

“Enough chat about interior design,” Harry yawned. “It’s New Years Eve doesn’t anyone have a resolution to make?”

They all looked around at one another in silence for a while until Draco whispered, “let me get up?” so only Hermione could hear. She moved off his lap, a puzzled look crossing her face as she wondered what he was up to, sitting back down in the warm, vacant seat once he’d moved. 

Now stood in the middle of the group, he looked nervously around at the witches and wizards he had despised growing up, and the girl his parents had wanted him to marry. His eyes resting on Hermione, the love of his life, the person he’d wanted to become a better person for all those years ago. He knelt down at her feet, taking her hands in his own he said, my new year’s resolution is to stop messing around. To finally settle down and treat you with the love and respect you deserve.” he moved her hands to his lips and gently kissed them. “I love you, Hermione, I resolve to treat you as you should be and to never take you for granted again.” He looked around at the others, “and I ask you all to hold me to this. I know she will,” he smiled affectionately at Hermione, “but the more people that do, the less chance I have to break it.” 

Hermione fell to her knees in front of Draco and kissed him deeply. His words were all she’d ever wanted to hear from him, and made her see that things could work between them. 

Before Hermione, or anyone else could respond verbally the countdown to midnight began in another room. 

“Nine! Eight!” They all joined in. 

“Seven! Six! Five!” Ron and Astoria led everyone out of the French doors that led to the back garden. 

“Four! Three!” Hermione, cold again, snuggled into Draco’s side to keep warm.

“Two! One!” Everyone was now crowded onto the patio just outside the house. 

“Happy New Year!” People began hugging as fireworks were let off somewhere further down the garden. 

They drained their champagne glasses, joined in a chorus of  _ Auld Lang Syne` _ , hugged everyone around them before Draco whispered into Hermione’s ear: “let’s go and start this new year off with a bag of our own?” Catching her earlobe between his teeth to make his point more obvious. 

“Give me a minute, I want to go and speak to Ginny and Luna real quick,” she replied, swatting at his now roaming hands. 

“Fine,” he sighed, “but then we’re apparating straight back to yours.” 

Hermione nodded as she extracted herself from his arms and made her way over to Ginny and Luna, hugging them each n turn, “thank you,” she said. “If it wasn’t for you I’d have never been her tonight. Things with me and Draco wouldn’t have got fixed.” 

“It was nothing,” Ginny smiled. 

“Go have fun,” Luna added, pushing her back towards Draco. “See you soon?” 

“Of course,” Hermione said. With a final hug to both women, she returned to Draco, took his hand right before he apparated them both back to her flat, her bedroom to be exact. 


End file.
